Trouble!
by Shirokawa Aru
Summary: Len sedih karena Miku sudah punya pacar. Padahal Len sangat menyukai Miku. Segala cara Len hadapi demi mendapatkan Miku, tapi sia-sia. Akhirnya Len mendapat ide, yaitu menjadikan kembarannya orang ketiga di kisah cinta Miku dan Kaito. Apakah rencana Len berhasil! Baca aja! Gratis kok


**Trouble!**  
 **By Shirokawa Aru**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Aru. Kalo boleh, Aru pinjem 4 Vocaloid ya~**  
 **WARNING! AU, ABAL, DLL.**

 **Aru : Halo minna~ Aru datang dengan FanFic abal lagi~ Sebenarnya Aru agak ragu apakah FanFic ini akan dibaca oleh Readers.. Tapi semoga Readers senang~**  
 **Ai : Happy Reading, Minna-sama.**

"Hemm.." Gumam seorang gadis toska diikat twintail sambil memegang remote TV.  
"Hei Len. Apa nggak ada makanan? Aku sudah lapar." Kata gadis itu. Kita sebut saja Miku, Miku Hatsune.  
"Ada kok. Sebentar ya." Sahut yang ditanya. Namanya Len, Len Kagamine.

Len pun memasak Ebi. Wangi Ebi itu menyebar hingga luar rumah.

"Hemmm~ Harum sekali! Kamu masak apa, Len?" Tanya Miku sambil terus-terusan mencium wangi Ebi itu.  
"Ebi. Kenapa? Wangi ya?" Tanya Len sambil tersenyum karena tingkah laku Miku.  
"Iya! Wangi banget! Masak yang banyak ya! Aku jadi makin lapar." Kata Miku sambil mendekati Len yang sedang memasak.  
"Hehehe." Len nyengir lebar.

 **PIP PIP! PIP PIP!**

"Ada telepon. Sebentar ya, Len." Kata Miku sambil berjalan menjauhi Len dan mengangkat telepon itu.  
"Moshi-moshi, Miku desu." Sapa Miku di telepon.  
 _"Ah, Miku-chan. Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi. Kau dimana?"_ Tanya seseorang di seberang telepon.  
"Ah! Maaf Kai-kun! Aku lupa! Aku akan segera kesana!" Kata Miku sambil membungkukkan badannya.  
" _Huh. Miku-chan ini, pelupa sekali._ " Sahut seseorang di seberang telepon. Miku yakin suara itu dibuat-buat.  
"Maaf deh. Aku kesana ya!" Sahut Miku sambil menutup teleponnya.  
"Siapa itu tadi?" Tanya Len sambil menengok kearah Miku.  
"Kaito-kun. Hehehe." Miku nyengir.  
"Oh." Balas Len singkat.  
"Oh iya! Len! Aku pergi dulu ya! Makannya nanti saja." Kata Miku sambil berlari ke luar rumah.

"BRAK!" Pintu ditutup oleh Miku dengan keras. Bukan karena kenapa-napa, tapi karena dia sudah telat.

 **LEN POV**

Huh! Kaito lagi, Kaito lagi! Kenapa sih, Miku harus pacaran sama si gila es krim itu?! Apa coba gantengnya?! Gantengan juga aku! Aku lebih macho. Oh iya, kalian sudah tau kan? Ya, aku menyukai Miku. Suka banget. Mulai dari bibirnya, mukanya, sampai kakinya. Tapi sayang, Miku sudah berpacaran sama Kaito. Segala cara sudah kulakukan demi mendapatkan Miku. Tapi sia-sia, Miku tetap mau sama Kaito.

PIP POP PIP POP!

Ah, teleponku berbunyi. Aku segera mengangkatnya.  
"Moshi-moshi, Len desu." Sapaku di telepon.  
" _Len! Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku. Ini aku, Rin. Aku akan berkunjung kerumahmu besok._ " Kata seseorang di seberang sana. Aku tersenyum.  
"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu." Kataku lembut.  
" _Yeay! Aku sudah tidak sabar!_ " Teriak Rin, kembaranku, di telepon.  
"Aku juga." Kataku. Aku pun menutup teleponku.

Aku pun memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Rin besok. Apakah dia makin tinggi atau makin pendek. Atau jangan-jangan dia mengubah gendernya? Karena tadi suaranya agak serak seperti cowok.

Karena keasyikan mikirin Rin, aku tidak sadar bahwa ada bau gosong menyebar ke segala arah.  
"Hm? Bau apa ini? Kayak.. bau gosong.. OH IYA! EBI NYA!" Teriakku sambil berlari kearah dapur. Aku pun mematikan kompor dan melihat kearah Ebi yang gosong.  
"Padahal ini buat Miku.." Gumamku sambil melongo kearah Ebi itu.

Aku pun sadar bahwa melongo kearah Ebi itu sia-sia. Nggak mungkin kan kalo aku terus-terusan melongo ke Ebi itu, tiba-tiba Ebi itu jadi nggak gosong dan terbang kearah piring dan jadilah Ebi yang enak. Sepertinya dunia khayalanku udah terlalu tinggi.  
Aku pun berpikir. Kalau Rin ada disini, pasti rumah ini udah hancur.  
Aku pun memikirkan Miku, kalau Miku dan Rin bersatu, pasti lingkungan rumah ini udah kacau. Sampah di atap lah, tiang di selokan lah, dan lain-lain.  
Omong-omong soal Rin dan Miku, aku jadi punya ide licik yang pasti akan membuatku mempunyai Miku. Ahahahaha! Aku memang pintar.

" **TOK! TOK! TOK**!" Pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Sebentar!" Sahutku sambil mendekati pintu.

"CKLEK!"

"Hai, Len." Sapa Miku di depan pintu. Aku terkejut karena Miku membawa banyak barang.  
"Kok banyak banget barangnya? Sini, aku bawain." Kataku sambil mengambil barang-barang Miku.  
"Itu dari Kaito-kun. Hari ini hari Anniversaryku dan Kaito-kun."Kata Miku sambil nyengir-nyengir malu.

Moodku untuk membantu Miku jadi turun drastis setelah kata 'Kaito-kun' keluar dari mulut Miku. Aku segera menjatuhkan barang itu dan pergi ke dapur secepatnya.  
"Loh? Len? Nggak jadi bantuin?" Tanya Miku bingung. Aku cuma membiarkannya. Aku sempat tertawa memikirkan rencana licikku tadi. Miku yang melihatku cuma bisa memiringkan kepalanya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Aru : Akhirnya selesai juga! Hosh!**  
 **Ai : Apaan ini? Sedikit banget.**  
 **Rai : Fic abal.**  
 **Rei : Junk Fic.**  
 **Ryouka : Hei! Aru sudah berusaha mati-matian lho! Kalian nggak memperhatikan betapa susahnya memikirkan isi Fic ini?**  
 **All (-Ryouka & Aru) : Kagak.**  
 **Aru : Jahat.**  
 **Ai : Udah, udah. Ini lagi penutupan!**  
 **Aru : Baiklah.. Akhir kata..**  
 **All : REVIEW PLEASE~!**

 **Aru : Aku menanti Review dari kalian~**


End file.
